La Meilleure Ennemie
by KillianRose
Summary: Suite de Ce qu'un Dieu ferait par Amour . Le temps est compté pour les Neuf Royaumes : la Convergence est bientôt à son apogée et le second protagoniste du Ragnarök verra bientôt le jour. Et si, à tous cela, s'ajoutait une certaine enchanteresse qui accélérerait ce que tous redoutes ? (EN PAUSE)
1. Prologue

**Bonjour Bonsoir chère lectrice! :D**

**Je reviens pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! euh ... enfet c'est plutôt mon ordinateur qui m'a joué un mauvais tour. En effet, ce satané ordinateur a décrété amuser le fait de beug toute les cinq secondes et ainsi me rendre impossible d'ouvrir quoi que ce soit. J'ai dû prendre des mesures radicale et le formater. Résultat des course: les bonus que j'avais promit ont tous été effacé. **

**Dû coup, au lieu de tout écrire, je vous livre plus tôt que prévu la suite !**

**Je remercie Mikan-Ichigo Hime d'avoir corriger le maximum de faute et remagnait certaine phrase pour rendre la lecture plus fluide et plus agréable.**

**Je remercie également celle qui me suive depuis le début et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira :)**

**Je précise également que tous les personnages (à part Gloria et Killian) ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent soit à Marvel soit à la mythologie nordique.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

Le printemps.

Asgard était une nouvelle fois recouvert d'arbres en fleurs, le vent cueillait leurs pétales alors qu'un tapis de verdure fraîche apparaissait.

Tout Asgard adorait cette saison, non pas pour le fabuleux spectacle que lui offrait la nature, les guerriers n'en avaient que faire, mais pour le nombre incalculable de fêtes, bals et banquets qui étaient organisés pendant cette période. Et cette année accueillerait encore plus de festivités qu'à l'accoutumée car la Convergence des planètes se ferait en même temps, dans quelques jours.

Ce surplus de fête agaçait particulièrement Killian. Il n'aimait guère la façon de festoyer des Asgardiens : boire et manger dans des proportions gargantuesques, chanter et conter des exploits de guerres passées, faire des jeux nocturnes dont il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour y participer, et puis danser.

Danser, était juste une torture pour le petit prince. S'il avait eu vent que ses parents étaient de fins danseurs et qu'ils émerveillaient les yeux des invités à chaque pas, il aurait pu jurer que la génétique lui avait volontairement joué des tours en l'affublant des deux pieds gauches de son oncle.

Lors de son douzième anniversaire, le premier qu'il fêtait sur Asgard, il avait dû ouvrir le bal avec sa grand-mère. La pauvre Frigga avait perdu l'usage de ses pieds dès les premières notes. Elle ne s'en était guère soucié et avait affectueusement sourit en recevant les excuses de son petit-fils et en lui contant que son père n'était pas plus doué que lui à son âge.

Si sa grand-mère était douce et clémente avec lui, se n'était pas du-tout le cas de son grand-père qui lui avait fait sentir la médiocrité de sa démonstration. Killian n'avait pas particulièrement été vexé part les dires du vieil homme, le sentiment de rancœur était réciproque.

Kilian n'aimait pas particulièrement Asgard Midgard lui manquait terriblement, plus particulièrement Tony et Natasha. Même si sa mère avait pu tenir sa promesse d'aller voir Tony durant les premiers mois après leur déménagement, sa grossesse, beaucoup plus compliqué et dangereuse que la dernière, ne lui permettait maintenant plus de voyager d'un monde à l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Gloria et Killian n'étaient retournés sur Terre et les effets du manque se faisaient ressentir.

Gloria était cloué au lit, la peau du ventre tendue à son maximum. Les médecins, Eir la première, lui avait formellement déconseillés de sortir des appartements princiers et de rester le plus longtemps possible au lit. Mais cela énervait et agaçait sérieusement Gloria qui s'autorisait tout de même à sortir en douce dans les jardin royaux, accompagné de son fils.

Elle se faisait malgré tout vite réprimander par Loki qui était au courant des moindres faits et gestes de son épouse. Même si le roi déchu était physiquement consigné dans les prisons d'Asgard pour purger ses crimes envers Jotunheim, Odin, avec l'insistance de Thor, avait autorisé son fils adoptif à garder un minimum de magie pour communiquer avec sa famille et ainsi, un clone pouvait se balader dans le château pour surveiller Gloria et Killian.

L'enfermement de Loki était une torture pour Gloria qui devait affronter, une fois de plus, sa grossesse sans le réel soutient de son mari, même s'il était finalement plus présent que sa précédente grossesse. C'était aussi une torture pour Killian qui était séparé une fois de plus de son père. Et enfin pour Thor également, impuissant face aux durs et impitoyables ordres de son père.

Ce dernier était de moins en moins présent sur Asgard, noyant sans nul doute son chagrin d'amour dans les batailles causées par Thanos. Il n'était pas retourné sur Terre depuis l'Attaque des Chitauris, ne voulant rouvrir la déchirure encore vive causée par les multiples séparations avec sa douce Jane... Jane. Il ne pensait qu'à elle et ne se sentait vivre que pour elle. Il ne festoyait plus comme avant, ne riait plus comme avant. Il rêvait de passer des jours tranquilles sur Terre avec ses amis Vengeurs et Jane. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerai jamais à personne. Mais Gloria l'avait déjà remarqué et c'est d'ailleurs sur un des nombreux balcons du palais donnant sur l'arène d'entraînement qu'elle trouva son beau-frère, songeur.

-Waouh, je doit comprendre qu'il va bientôt neiger pour que tu regardes les autres se battre au lieu de participer à l'entraînement ?

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à cela ma sœur, répondit Thor avec un sourire, et puis, je préfère surveiller et donner des conseils à Killian depuis les hauteurs que directement sur le terrain.

-Oh, Thor s'improvise professeur. Qu'est-ce-que je donnerai pour immortaliser ce moment avec un appareil photo.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, nostalgiques.

-Tu ne devrais pas garder le lit dans ton état ? Demanda Thor en désignant le ventre de Gloria.

-Mon état, comme tu aimes à le désigner, n'est pas critique. Être enceinte n'est pas une maladie à ce que je sache.

-Mais tu sais très bien que cela peut devenir dangereux et tu sais également combien mon frère va être furieux en te découvrant ici plutôt que dans les appartement princiers.

-Bla Bla Bla, répondit-elle en faisant la grimace. Je vais devenir folle si je reste enfermé ! Et ton neveu est très calme aujourd'hui, alors lâchez moi tous la grappe avant que je ne m'énerve de nouveau ! Et puis merde, j'ai le droit de venir voir mon fils s'entraîner !

Elle essaya de se calmer, sentant le petit être dans son ventre se réveiller et s'agiter.

-Super, tu a réveillé ton neveu, déclara Gloria, maintenant las. Vivement qu'il sorte, je n'en peut plus de ce ventre.

Thor s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur le ventre de sa belle-sœur, il sentit le bébé s'agiter à son contact et un sourire idiot apparut alors sur le visage du Dieu de la Foudre :

-Se sera un puissant Dieu.

-Et un sacré emmerdeur comme papa et maman, intervint Killian depuis la cours, essoufflé, avec une serviette autour de ses cheveux bruns humides à cause de l'effort.

-Langage jeune homme, intervient une autre voix, appartenant cette fois-ci au Dieu de la Malice.

Gloria eut un frisson en reconnaissant son mari derrière elle et levant les yeux vers le ciel, jura en silence. Elle plaça ses mains dans son dos douloureux et se tourna gracieusement vers le clone de son époux.

-Mon Amour, tu m'as retrouvé ! Bravo, tu as gagné un Kinder ! Dit-elle ironiquement face à la mine furax de Loki.

-Tu veux vraiment faire une fausse couche ? Demanda Loki, acide.

-Je ne peux plus faire de fausse couche à ce stade, cher époux et ça ne me dérangerai pas qu'il sorte maintenant et tout de suite.

-Il ne te reste qu'un petit mois, intervient lascivement Loki. Est-ce si difficile d'être sage durant se lapse de temps ?

-Disons que le mot sage ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire et ce, pour ton plus grand plaisir, commença Gloria, agacée. Le bébé est parfaitement près et complet pour venir au monde alors arrêtes de te comporter en papa poule !

-Baldr doit naître au solstice d'été alors patiente jusque là, soupira le Dieu de la Malice (ou du moins son clone) en prenant sa femme par la taille.

-Baldr ? Dit Killian avec une grimace. Vous êtes sérieux sur le prénom là ? Parce que c'est vraiment …

Il s'arrêta, foudroyé par les regards furax de Loki et exaspéré de Gloria qui lui firent comprendre que le choix du prénom avait déjà été le sujet de longues discutions synonymes de disputes.

-Joli, termina-t-il avant de rire face aux mines déconfites de ses parents. Je vais me doucher, je pue le bouc, sans jeux de mots, promis.

Et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes en se moquant du prénom de son futur petit-frère.

-Je trouve ce prénom très beau et très adapté aux pouvoirs qu'il développeras, déclara Thor pour essayer de calmer la tension naissante.

-Je suis presque à espérer l'impossibilité d'une fille rien que pour cette raison, marmonnant dans sa barbe Gloria.

Loki allait répliquer quelque chose quand un garde se présenta devant eux.

-Mes seigneurs, s'inclina le garde, je vous informe que la sage femme en chef réclamé par le prince Loki vient d'arriver au palais.

Gloria écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Loki.

-Encore une sage femme ?! Mais tu as déjà fait venir toute une équipe il y a de cela deux semaines !

-Mais celle-ci vient de Vanaheim et possède des pouvoirs pouvant être utiles lors de l'accouchement.

Il se tourna vers le garde et lui ordonna de l'amener ici.

Gloria allait craquer. Elle comprenait que son mari soit nerveux dû à l'expérience qu'il avait eut avec Angrboda mais toutes ces précautions étaient plus qu'exagérés. Et puis, ce n'était pas son premier enfant et sur Terre, tout le monde savait que le deuxième était plus facile à sortir et que tout se passait généralement bien. Asgard ne devait pas faire exception à la règle.

Le garde réapparu avec derrière lui une jeune femme, un capuchon vert sur la tête cachant sa chevelure rousse.

-Mes seigneurs, voici Dame Lorelei.

La dite Lorelei s'inclina devant Thor, Loki et Gloria puis releva la tête vers ces derniers. Un doux sourire les accueillit mais Gloria fut frappé par les yeux verts clairs de la dame. Elle avait un air familier que la jeune femme ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Je suis très honoré de rentrer aux services de Dame Gloria, mes seigneurs, et suis prête à accueillir le futur prince d'Asgard.

Gloria s'était figé en entendant le son cristallin de la voix de Lorelei et les souvenirs de son amie refirent surface.

-Amora... murmura-t-elle presque inaudible.

La jeune femme face à elle afficha malgré elle un sourire sournois.

_Alors comme ça, cette idiote se souvient de moi._

Elle allait devoir recourir à plus de ruse qu'elle ne le croyait mais la ruse était sa passion.

Elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle ne le pouvait pas et devait réussir.

Elle allait accomplir son destin et ce quoi qu'il en coûte.

* * *

**Alors ce prologue? Vous a-t-il plus? Reviews !**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	2. Chapter 1: Concessions

**Bonjour, Bonsoir chère lectrice ! :D**

**Je voudrais avant tous vous souhait une merveilleuse et fantastique année 2015! :D Je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur et la santé !**

**Je tiens à remercier avant la merveilleuse Mikan - Ichigo Hime qui corrige mes texte ( tu es la meilleure ! :D) et MiaWatson qui continue à me suivre et à laisser des reviews! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Merci également à celle qui me follow et qui on ajoutait cette fanfiction à leur favori. :)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel à part mes OC: Gloria et Killian. **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Concessions

Gloria avait convoqué Lorelei dans ses propres appartements, maintenant délaissé par Loki, ou tout au moins son clone. Il ne pouvait user de cette magie une journée entière car même si Odin lui permettait toujours d'avoir un accès limité à ses pouvoirs, le poison qui subsistait dans son corps neutralisé encore la majeure partie de ses pouvoirs.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Gloria s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, posant ses mains sur son ventre, avant d'inviter la nouvelle venue à faire de même, en face d'elle.

-Alors comme ça, vous venez de Vanaheim ? Demanda Gloria.

-C'est exact votre Altesse, répondit Lorelei avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis connue dans mon royaume pour avoir mis au monde la descendance royale de Vanaheim alors que la reine était de constitution fragile.

-Je ne doute de vos talents si mon mari a fait appel à vous, Dame Lorelei. Mais je pense que vos services ne sont pas nécessaires dans la mesure où je vais parfaitement bien et que j'ai déjà à mon service toute une horde de sages-femmes.

-Je comprends, votre Altesse, mais j'ai eut vent de vos origines midgardiennes et je pense que son Altesse le Prince Loki a raison de vous entourer le plus possible. Vous allez mettre au monde un Dieu, Princesse.

Gloria soupira. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui rabâchait les oreilles avec cette remarque, mais elle avait survécut à l'accouchement de Killian, qui était bien un dieu, ou du moins un demi-dieu... contrairement, il est vrai, à la main de Tony qui devait très probablement encore s'en souvenir. Mais ça c'était de sa faute à elle, pas de son enfant. D'ailleurs, les statistiques joliment présentés par le dit-fils, qui s'ennuyait entre deux cours de politique, prouvant que chaque accouchement était différent n'avait réussit qu'à convaincre son père de renforcer davantage le personnel médical.

Gloria se sortit de ses songes en se levant et se rapprochant de la cheminée.

-Merci Dame Lorelei de vous mettre à mon service vous pouvez disposer et vous informer du déroulement de ma grossesse jusqu'à ce jour auprès de Eir.

-Bien votre Altesse, répondit Lorelei en s'inclinant.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, Gloria intervint :

-Attendez !

Lorelei s'arrêta, un rictus apparaissant sur ses lèvres avant de se retourner.

-Oui votre Altesse ? Demanda Lorelei.

-Je me demandais, commença Gloria alors que son regard se perdait dans les flammes de l'âtre. Elle hésitait à évoquer Amora dont le royaume entier semblait honnir l'existence et elle ne doutait pas qu'Odin lui ai réservé le même sort qu'à elle-même, ou pire, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Non se n'est rien, vous pouvez disposer.

Lorelei répéta sa révérence et sortit pour de bon des appartement royaux.

Gloria hésitait aussi à questionner Thor, ne sachant ce que ce dernier pouvait ressentir envers son ancienne favorite. Elle garda quand même l'idée dans un coin de sa tête avant de sentir son enfant s'agiter vigoureusement dans son ventre. Elle alla s'allonger, retrouvant son sourit, et posant à nouveau ses mains sur son ventre tout en parlant pour les apaiser tout deux.

-Mon petit cœur, mon petit Baldr... non, définitivement, je n'arriverai jamais à m'habituer à se prénom.

Elle lui chantât ensuite une douce berceuse, sans se douter une seule seconde des tours que le destin s'apprêtait à lui jouer, encore.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Killian s'était enfuit de son cours de politique. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment sa magie pour se téléporter hors de l'enceinte du palais ou pour créer un clone de substitution crédible, c'est pourquoi il s'était téléporter dans une salle proche en laissant à sa place un bonhomme de neige grimaçant. Riant en imaginant son vieux professeur découvrant la machinerie, il se mit à courir jusqu'aux écuries pour y retrouver Fenrir, allongé tristement dans la paille.

Le petit prince avait le cœur déchirer d'ainsi laisser son chien s'ennuyer alors qu'il devait travailler d'interminables cours, mais le chiot, déjà beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne des chiens ordinaires, faisaient tant de dégâts dans tout le château qu'Odin avait ordonné qu'on l'enferme pendant les heures d'études et à la nuit tombé jusqu'au matin. Gloria ne pouvait le surveiller en permanence et n'avait pu empêcher son confinement avec les chevaux. Ça avait rendu Killian fou de colère, mais il ne pouvait contester les ordres du Roi, à son plus grand regret.

Il entra dans le box de Fenrir et le câlina pendant de longues minutes, écrasé sous son poids de l'énorme chiot et couvert de sa bave. Puis il se redressa et partit en l'emmenant vers le Bifrost. Il y retrouva Heimdall, toujours fidèle à son poste de gardien.

-Bonjour Heimdal, sourit Killian en entrant dans l'enceinte du Bifrost.

-Bonjour à vous, Prince Killian, répondit le gardien un rictus sur les lèvres. Vous avez encore séché les cours de politique.

-La politique est barbante et ennuyeuse, je préfère de loin les cour de magie, de myth... d'histoire et d'Asgardien.

Il se dirigea vers l'espace ouvert du Bifrost et regarda les étoiles étalées devant lui. Il s'assit par terre, accueillant la tête de Fenrir sur ses genoux.

-Comment va Tony ? Demanda Killian, la voix cassée et remplie d'émotion.

-Toujours la même chose petit prince, déclara Heimdal attendrit. Monsieur Stark s'occupe avec ses armures mais la rupture avec mademoiselle Potts l'a beaucoup affecté et ne plus vous voir depuis maintenant six mois le rend très mélancolique, et le plonge petit à petit dans la dépression.

Heimdall ne mentait jamais, mais Killian aurait aimé le contraire. Des fois, les mensonges protégeaient d'une vérité trop dures à assumer. Qu'est ce qu'il aimerait trouver un prétexte pour aller le voir, lui montrer que le monde continue à tourner, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, lui montrer qu'il lui manquait autant qu'il leur manquait. Alors que des larmes commençait à se montrer, des pas lourds entrèrent dans le Bifrost.

-Killian ? Appela le Dieu de la Foudre. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton professeur ?

Killian essuya les larmes qui s'échappaient au coin de ses yeux et se releva pour faire face à son oncle, un faux sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Depuis quand tu es devenu si sérieux concernant les études oncle Thor ? Demanda Killian. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'en faisait pas autant à mon âge.

Thor rit à la remarque de son neveu. Ce dernier n'avait pas tord, loin de là. Même si c'était son devoir d'oncle de renvoyer son neveu en étude, se n'était pas à lui de donner des leçons que lui-même ignorait à l'époque. Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et se tourna vers Heimdall.

-Comment vas-elle Heimdall ?

-Elle va bien, répondit le gardien. Elle est en train d'observer les phénomènes de la Convergence mais ne s'en rend pas compte.

Thor sourit. Sa Jane était vraiment une femme très intelligente, plus intelligente que toutes les femmes qu'il avait jusqu'ici rencontré. Il l'aimait pour cela. Il se perdit alors dans ses pensées et ne remarqua pas l'air soudainement surpris puis agacé d'Heimdal : Jane venait de disparaître à sa vue.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Amora était dans la chambre qui avait été assigné à la nouvelle sage-femme de Gloria. Elle riait face au reflet que lui offrait le miroir. Elle avait bien fait de changer d'apparence avant de revenir sur Asgard même si elle savait qu'aucun Asgardien ne se souviendrai de la pauvre idiote, favorite du Dieu du Tonnerre qu'elle était avant. Thor. Il était bien la seule chose qui l'avait fait hésiter à revenir dans ce royaume.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit, repris l'apparence de Lorelei et arrangea ses habits avant de partir à la rencontre des autres membres du personnel médical. Bien sur, Amora n'était pas sage-femme, mais elle devait faire croire à tout Asgard, ou du moins à la famille royale, que ce métier était le sien pour mener à bien ses desseins.

Elle alla se présenter à Eir, en tant que Lorelei bien sur, et obtient plus d'importantes informations au sujet de l'état de santé de Gloria : la constitution de la jeune femme s'était beaucoup affaiblit au cour des derniers mois, souffrant par moment d'hypertension et ne mangeant pas assez. Gloria était humaine et ne pouvait manger comme un Asgardien, c'est-à-dire l'équivalent pour quatre midgardiens moyens, alors elle ne mangeait que pour le bébé et non pour elle.

Pathétique pensa immédiatement Amora.

Elle s'en foutait de l'état de santé de cette satané humaine.

Ce qui lui importait, c'est que le bébé naisse.

Ce qui lui importait, c'est que Loki n'assiste pas à l'accouchement.

Ce qui lui importer, c'est que le bébé soit à la hauteur de son espérance, de leur espérance.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Oui je sais, un peut cour, mais il faut bien placer l'histoire et l'intrigue avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ;) **

**Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!**


End file.
